La cita, La Fiesta 2
by teentitansbooks
Summary: Hooola amigos! como estan? aqui les traigo otro capitulo de los jovenes titanes! espero que les guste y que lo compartan con sus amigos! No se olviden de revisar mis otras historias para poder entender esta y las que vengan! ah cierto! son 3 partes, esta historia la corte en 3! PD: Tanto DC comics como los TT no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión.


Teen titans

La cita, la fiesta parte 2/3

CB- que dice…

H- dice….. Que estamos invitados a una fiesta! Yeah!

CY- una fiesta! Cuanto hace que no muevo mi pequeño bote metálico!

RV- uhu! Una fiesta...¬¬

(EN ESO ENTRA ST AL SALON)

H- ST! Sabias, estamos invitados a una fiesta!

ST- fiesta? Donde los humanos bailan e interactúan con otros?

H- Si?

ST- genial!

RB- dice algo más la invitación?

H- emm… dice: que es hoy a las 6, que ay que ir sin nuestros uniformes y que el anfitrión es..

CB- quien es?

H- no dice quien es...

RB- se ve sospechoso, mejor no vallamos...

(SE DA VUELTA Y TRATA DE IRSE, EN ESO H LE AGARRA EL BRAZO Y LO DA VUELTA Y LE DICE)

H- Vamos RB! No seas aguafiestas! Es una vez en la vida! PLS!

RB-MMM... (Mira a todos, en especial a ST) ok…

ST- pero RB y nuestra cita?

RB- la posponemos para otro dia quieres?

(CB, H, CY y RV se sorprenden)

ST- como que la pospones?

RB- vamos star! Es una fiesta! PLS

ST- sabes que ahora no iré con trigo a ningún lado! Sale volando y se dirige a su cuarto…

H- bien hecho romeo…. (LE SACA EL BRAZO DE ENCIMA Y SE PONE A VER A CY Y CB JUGAR…)

RB- que hice?

(SALE CORRIENDO AL CUARTO DE STAR, TOCA SU PUERTA)

RB- star… estas ahí?

(NO RESPONDE)

RB- (apoya la cabeza en la puerta) perdón…

(EN ESO PASA Hera POR ALADO DE EL Y RB LE PREGUNTA)

RB- ey H! te puedo preguntar algo?

H- Si?

RB- como hago para juntar una cita y una fiesta al mismo tiempo?

(H SE COMPADECE Y LE EMPIEZA A EXPLICAR)

H- emm... puedes sacarla a bailar… y en un lento declarate… es lo que mucha gente hizo con migo...

RB- cuantos novios tuviste?

H- mmmm, 780 si cuento toda mi vida… XD

RB- wow, bueno, gracias... (LA ABRAZA)

H- no hace falta el abrazo… (Sale volando)

(RB LE MANDA UN MSM A ST QUE DICE)

_Rb-Star, si quieres, podemos hacer la cita hoy, vamos juntos al baile, y si quieres bailamos juntos... después salimos y vamos a dar un paseo… quieres?_

(AL INSTANTE DE MANDAR EL MSM, ST LE RESPONDE) 

_ST-okey Robín, pero que no se repita esta escena... porfavor..._

(AL LEER ESTAS PALABRAS RB SE EMOCIONA Y SE VISTE PARA LA FIESTA)

(_los titanes estaban vestidos más o menos así: RV estaba vestida con unos Pantalones rotos y una remera que decía: "release de demon" y unas sandalias negras, CB tenía puesto un jean y una remera DC y convers, CY tenía puesto una campera que le tapaba todas sus partes robóticas y tenia puesto un jean con zapatillas DC y RB tenia puesto una remera roja con un par de manchas de colores, con un jean y zapatillas simples)_

(LUEGO DE QUE TODOS ESTEN LISTOS, CADA UNO SE REUNE EN EL SALON, TODOS ESTABAN MENOS ST y H)

RB- donde están las chicas?

RV- nose ni quiero saber..

(ST y H estaban hablando en el pasillo justo alado de la puerta, cada una vestida y lista para Salir, pero ST estaba preocupada)

H- Quédate tranquila, no va a pasar nada, Rb es buen chico… no te va lastimar, además estas preciosa!

ST- gracias H! te debo mucho, bueno entremos..

(EN ESO ENTRAN ST y H AL SALON CADA UNA MAS LINDA QUE LA OTRA)

_(ST tenía puesto una remera con una cara feliz que en los ojos decía CENSORED y un par de calzas negras, con zapatillas Vans y H tenia puesta unas calzas grises con líneas negras, una remera negra que decía "very hot" y zapas DC grises, pero H llevaba puesto guantes transparentes para no congelar nada)_

RB- wow….wow…ST? H? Son ustedes?

CY: chicas! Se ven de 10! Tu también RV!

CB- ( se le cae la baba) wooooooooooooowww….

RB- bueno! Que estamos esperando? Vamos nos!

(TODOS SE SUBEN AL T AUTO Y LLEGAN A LA FIESTA EN UN 2 POR 3, ERA UN SALON GIGANTE Y LA COLA ERA ENORME.)

H- mi celu dice que es aquí, pero miren la cola que ay para entrar…

Cy- ahora cuando vayamos vemos que hacemos…

(LUEGO DE ESTACIONAR, BAJAN TODOS APURADOS POR ENTRAR Y LLEGAN A LA ENTRADA DONDE HABIA UN GUARDAESPALDA, QUE DIJO)

GP- son VIP?

CB- no…?

GP- entonces HAGAN LA FILA!

(TODOS LOS TITANES SE DESEPCIONARON Y EMPEZARON A CAMINAR, PERO H LOS LLAMO Y LES DIJO)

H- haber chicos, vengan yo lo soluciono…

(H SE HACERCO A EL GP)

GP- son VIP?

H- emm espere…

(H SACA SU CELU Y BUSCA EN UN MSM, DONDE ENCUENTRA UNA IMAGEN DE UNA ETIQUETA NEGRA, SE LA MUESTRA AL GP)

H- Esto sirve?

GP- mm.. Pasen…

Todos: SI!

Después la continuo en otro cap.!

Espero que les guste hasta ahora!


End file.
